


你知道我有多恨你嗎？

by TangShuang



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangShuang/pseuds/TangShuang
Summary: ABO傻黃甜OOC嚴重慎點





	你知道我有多恨你嗎？

“你背叛了我。”

“是的。”蝙蝠侠歪着头，慵懒而讽刺的笑着，“你要拿我怎么办？钢铁之子。”

超人白色的披风在脚边飘荡，他飘到布鲁斯旁边，深吸了一口气，空气里香甜的气息顺着鼻腔直入肺腑，那味道如同吞进一枚燃烧的火焰弹，热流顺着气息直进入四肢百骸，冲的他一阵目眩神迷。

“这不公平。”超人飘在他面前，“我信任你，你却背叛了我。”

“啊——”蝙蝠侠夸张的歪了歪头，非常具有戏剧效果的重重的叹了口气，“你要明白，这都是你自找的。”

“布鲁斯——”超人皱着眉盯着他。

“好吧好吧。”蝙蝠侠收起了那副轻浮的表演，勉强板起脸做出一副苦大仇深的样子，“那么你要怎么处置我？”

“你快发情了，我可以闻得到。”超人在他耳边轻声说，“如果我现在射进去的话，你肯定会怀孕的对吧？”

“不。”布鲁斯瞪着他，一副大惊失色的样子，“你不能那么做。”

“我觉得我可以。”超人学着他刚才的动作，嘲讽的笑了起来，然后他撕开蝙蝠侠的装备，黑色的蝙蝠标志从中间裂开，露出布满汗水的雪白胸口，超人揉着那两块手感惊人的胸肌，把脸埋在里面，捏着那两粒红色的乳头含进嘴里用舌头仔细的舔弄。

“啧，你尝起来真美味，布鲁斯。”超人笑着说，“像是酒心巧克力。”

蝙蝠侠克制不住的从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，情欲的浪潮从胸口开始爆炸般一波一波的涌现上来，冲的他头晕脑胀，他向后弓着背脊妄图躲开钢铁之躯的玩弄，然后超人却用另一只手臂搂过他的腰让他更贴近自己。

钢铁之躯闻起来像是阳光和海水，强大的Alpha的气味侵略的布满了整个房间，钻入他的毛孔里，引诱着他本能的抬头。

这的确是发情期的前兆，布鲁斯不安的扭动着，感觉双腿之间好似碰触到了一个坚硬似铁的硬物，而卡尔已经急不可耐的用手隔着裤子揉捏着他的勃起，他顺着胸口一路下滑，用鼻尖蹭着充血的组织，布鲁斯发出一声压抑的呻吟，超人一手揽住他的腰身，抚摸着他的背脊，另一只手却伸向了他的裤子里。

“唔！”欲望之源被强有力的手握住了，布鲁斯仰头绝望的盯着头顶的铁链，如果他的腰带还在，他至少有十六种方法从这个房间里逃出去，然而超人好似早就料到这一点——

“嗯嗯！”超人的手捏了他一下，他的指甲轻抚着前面的那个小孔，快感像是电流一样从脊背窜了上来，炸的他头皮发麻。

超人用手抚弄小布鲁斯，“你看，你也并没有你表现出来的那么讨厌。”，他说着，用另一只手撕开了布鲁斯的裤子，用手捏着雪白的臀尖。

“不。”布鲁斯的脸上一片潮红，他拒绝着，透露出的声音却无不透露着喜悦，“别这么做。”

超人抚弄着他挺的笔直的欲望，他用手向后摸到了一片水渍，“真的吗？”

然后他笑着身后向后探去，手指在潮湿的洞穴边缘打转，布鲁斯被这感觉激荡的简直要射出来，他用裸露的双腿勾住了钢铁之子有力的腰身，他的头向后抗拒着，可是却用那根精神的小东西去蹭对方同样坚硬如铁的地方。

“你瞧。”超人给他看湿淋淋的手指，“你在渴望着我。”

“不。”蝙蝠侠用自由的双脚隔着裤子在超人股缝里上下摩擦着，“我在麻痹你，好找机会逃出去。”

超人没说话，却板起他结实的大腿放在自己肩膀上，黑暗骑士一片水光潋滟的洞口一览无余，他羞赧的侧过脸，急促的喘息着，笔挺的分身吐出晶莹透明的欲望汁液。

“非常美。”钢铁之子真心实意的感叹到，他的手指非常轻松的进入了那个已经成为一片湿地的小洞，“滋滋”的水渍在一片令人难耐的香艳气息中传出，他只觉口干舌燥，被束缚在裤子里的欲望快要憋到爆炸。

“不。”蝙蝠侠的眼角渗出泪水来却还不忘了敬业的加上一句，“我不想这么做。”

卡尔用两根手指去按摩那个又湿又软的秘穴，里面的软肉非常热情的裹夹着他的手指，Omega香甜的气息爆炸式的从吊在墙壁上的雪白肉体中传了出来，发情带来的体液顺着他的手指流淌出来滴落在地面上，在两人的脚下形成了一小滩湿泽。

蝙蝠侠从喉咙里发出一声低喘，他勾着脚趾，两人的汗水交织在一起这却另双方都更为兴奋，超人咬着他的锁骨轻声问，“你不想要我怎么做？”

“我不想让你插进去然后狠狠地干我……啊啊嗯——”他短暂的尖叫了一声，卡尔在他说话的时候已经把前端探入进去，柔软的密洞合契的包裹着他的欲望，布鲁斯满足的喘息起来，滚烫的分身先是小幅度的抽插，然后一探到底，这让侦探挂在钢铁之躯的腰间的双腿忍不住抽动起来。

超人吻住他微张的嘴唇，吻技并不算好，哥谭王子探着头艰难的回应着，不时从喉咙里传出难耐的喘息，欲望像打着螺旋一样从尾椎直到头顶，超人每次向上顶起都会带动着他的身体，而抽出时受到引力作用的限制却让两人结合的更加契合，每次抽出都会带动一些臀肉外翻出来，那些蜜水滴滴答答顺着两人结合的部分越淌越多。

超人在里面探寻着——也许小小的做了下弊——他用坚硬如铁的性器在Omega柔软的疆域里面开疆拓土，不时地顶弄下某个万恶之源。

“啊嗯嗯嗯——”布鲁斯发出一声短促的尖叫，黑色的发丝黏在脸上，他面色潮红，被如同闪电一般的快感折磨的浑身发软。

“让我抱着你，我想抱着你……”他呢喃着，超人吻着他的眉毛，额头，咸湿的汗水混杂着信息素甜美的气息，他舔了舔嘴唇，一手拧断了扣住蝙蝠侠的镣铐，抱着他的大腿把他抵在墙上。

蝙蝠侠抱住他的脖子，如同溺水之人抱住最后一块浮板，他索取着Alpha的嘴唇，两人柔软的唇瓣压在一起，舌头彼此纠缠着，从胸肌流下的汗水交织在一起，超人捏着布鲁斯的臀瓣扒开，更加深入的探了进去，他感觉里面有个柔软的阻隔物，就好像他再用力一点就可以进入一个新天地一样——

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！不不不不不！那里不行——”布鲁斯把头埋在卡尔的肩膀上，难耐的叫了起来，可是已经晚了，他感觉身体里仿佛有什么阻隔被顶开，一股难以明说的酸麻感觉从脚尖蔓延到头皮，这让他浑身的力气仿佛都被抽空一样，分身抖动着喷射出来，他张开嘴却一个字都喊不出来，灭顶的快感让他眼前一阵白光。

肉穴吮吸着超人的性器一阵搅动，卡尔吼了一声，喘息着把微凉的精液射进滚烫的洞中。

事后两人抱在一起躺在休息室的白色床单上，蝙蝠侠的斗篷垫在下面，把雪白的肉体衬托的仿佛在发光，两人连接在一起，超人从背后抱住他，用手抚摸着柔软的胸肌。

布鲁斯轻轻动了动腰，一阵酸麻让他重新跌了回去，他皱着眉轻声抱怨，“你知道我有多恨你吧。”

“当然。”超人轻轻用嘴唇吻了吻他的后颈，“我也爱你。”

END


End file.
